Waves Crash Against My Door
by Little Miss Red Lips
Summary: Annie has had her son, Finncik, but is still lost without her husband and wishes for him to return. She feels like the other half of her has died. One night Annie has a strange visitor knocking on her door late at night. Who could it be? A pedlar, a local, a Peacekeeper. Finnick? He does always come back to her after all.


**Okay, I'm back, guys! I have been working on a book so I haven't been able to post. I figured I'd give another one-shot a go, this one's a Fannie one. I have decided that every time I do a one shot I'll do a random book review at the start, I don't know why… I'm just a little crazy. You don't have to read it.**

**So I picked a random book off of my shelf with my eyes closed and I got- drum roll please- …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Daughter of Darkness by Virginia Andrews!**

**This isn't a very well know book, even though it's a best seller, but I'd recommend it to anyone. I've had it for a while and read it twice. It's hard to put down and beautifully written, unfortunately there isn't a second book, there should be but there isn't and it's left on kind of a cliff-hanger. It's romantically tragic and full of… a fair bit… of betrayal. It's a real page turner. Unfortunately it's **_**another **_**god damn vampire book and, personally, I think everyone's getting sick of them (I don't, I'm crazy) but the whole vampire thing is very scarce in the book and the main character is human, so don't worry guys, and no it isn't another vampire/human romantic relationship, they're both human. ;) Here's the blurb:**

_**One night, woken by the sound of a young man's scream, teenager Lorelei Patio discovers that her stern but loving father, who adopted her and her sisters as infants, is no ordinary man. He has raised his beautiful girls for one purpose only: to lure young men into their world of shadows.**_

_**Like her sisters, Lorelei has been trained in the art of seduction and warned never to fall in love, as every man she attracts is destined to fall victim to her father- a two-hundred-year-old Vampire.**_

_**But when she meets a handsome and charming classmate, Lorelei is torn. Should she loose her father's love and follow her own heart, or will her duty to her family force her to sacrifice the love of her life?**_

'**Against her will, she'll entice you into her world of shadows.'**

**I'll give you the last sentence in the prologue then stop typing because I'm probably annoying you:**

'**I forced myself to realise fully what and who my father was and who her, my older sisters, and nanny were expecting me to become.'**

**One of the best books I have ever read, I suggest you give it a go. Okay here's the actual damn story xD**

Waves Crash Against My Door. Fannie One-shot.

I keep rocking the cradle gently, watching Finnick's eyes slowly close as his mouth opens to produce a light squeaky yawn. His cheeks are chubby and his bright green eyes stand out against the white blanket wrapped around him. My child finally falls asleep with no care in the world, how I envy him.

It has been a week since my husband, Finnick, died. I'm not coping very well, but my _states_, as Finnick called them, have become less frequent since little Finnick was born. Just the sound of his gurgles, his steady breathing, or sometimes even his crying seems to bring me back to reality. He has the same effect as Finnick had on me. Ugh, _had_, I hate talking about Finnick as if he's in the past. Finnick wasn't supposed to be my past; he was supposed to be my future. I could never love someone as much as I loved that man.

I stand up slowly, leaving the nursery and making my way down to the kitchen. It is empty, cold, and feels dead. The lights are off and the only thing lighting the room is the frequent flash of silver lightning that bursts through the window. The only sound I can hear is the pitter patter of violent rain thrashing against the window and the steady ticking of the clock.

I make my way over to the table and run my hand along the cold oak, taking in a deep breath and thinking of Finnick. I turn to his bowl of sugar cubes sat in the middle of the table; they are still there and untouched. They will never be moved or eaten, it's the way I want it; in my eyes they're still his.

I hear the rumble of thunder. Finnick used to tell me about how he imagined thunder as Giants marching across the hill-side, and that it was never really thunder at all. I remember asking him where he imagined the flashes of lightning came from; he'd said that the Giants travelled with lightning bolts in their hands that they threw into the sky one by one to charge up to sun. Come to think of it, my dear Finnick was crazier than me.

I hear a sudden tap on the window. I flick on the light switch and see a shadowy figure move from the window to the door. I make my way over to the window, my heart beating a little faster. Who is it? Who could possibly be in the Victor's Village at this time of night? There's a knock at the door. I grab my purple shall that is draped over one of the oak chairs and pull it over my shoulders.

I make my way over to the front door and slowly unlock the door with the key that I leave in a bowl on a small table by the door. I open the door slowly, feeling unsure as to if I am safe or not.

I see a human figure congealed by darkness. I can hear the person's heavy pants. Was it a local wanting money? "Hello, what can I help you with, Sir?" I can tell it's a man due to the outline of the dark figure, it's broad and muscular.

A quick flash of lighting lights up his face for a brief moment and I scrutinize his features while I can. Bright green eyes, the kind of eyes I have only seen on two people in my life time, my son and my late husband. Bronze locks, carved-by-angels features and full lips. Finnick?

"Ann', you're okay. I-" He falls to his knees before finishing his sentence, the porch's light bulb revealing him fully. It is him, only his clothes are torn and there is a large gash in his leg that has scabbed slightly but looks grossly infected. It had previously been bleeding heavily, I can tell because there's dry burgundy blood on his leg. There are scratches all over his body and face, like he's been attacked by twelve cats.

I kneel down to his level and place my hand under his chin so his eyes meet mine. "Finn'." I gasp, my voice faint with shock. His eyes are glazed. He smiles and moves his lips to the word _Annie_. His eyes slowly close and he falls forwards and into my arms. I shake him a little, saying his name, my voice louder and more panicked. I have just got him back, I couldn't lose him again. Wait, am I dreaming? This is a miracle. "Finnick, wake up, please don't leave me. Darling, please!" Tears fill my eyes. I hold him in my arms; he is cold and wet with rain. Droplets of rain have settled on his thick lashes and bronze waves of hair. I burry my face in his hair and can smell rain, dirt and the metallic aroma of dry blood. I begin to miss the smell of his musky after shave mixed with the sweet, faint smell of sugar.

Rain is blowing into my home and drenching the porch's carpet, I am becoming wet myself. But I don't care; all I care about is my darling Finnick. I hear faint breathing, I concentrate harder and feel Finnick's chest slowly rising and falling. He is breathing! He is still alive!

"Finnick!" I slap his cheek gently with my hand. "Wake up."

His eyes flutter open, the rain drops on his lashes coming loose and falling down his cheeks. "Annie?" He stares at me. "Annie!" He wraps his arms around me.

"You're okay! Oh my god, Finnick, I thought you were dead."

"No, my darling, no. I escaped the mutts." He takes my face in his hands and kisses my forehead. "You kept me going. I can't leave you, not now, not ever."

I cry with happiness and he wipes the tear away with this finger. His hands smell of soil but I don't mind at all. I leap on him; burring my face in his neck, he rocks me gently. "Oh, my Annie, my little Ann'. I love you."

"I love you too. I can't bare life without you, Finn'. Don't leave me again."

"I won't. Like I always say, I always come back to you Annie, and I've still kept my promise."

I take his hand and kiss his palm. He leans in and presses his lips against mine. I can taste his salty tears as well as my own. He is back, I am whole again. I had felt like the other half had me had died. I whisper into his lips. "Would you like to see your son?"

His lips curve into a smile against mine then his mouth moves to my ear. He says. "More than anything in the world." He staggers to his feet, me helping him up. "I have a son," He breathes, a large smile plastered on his face. "I have a little boy." He grabs me and hugs me tight once again. My Finnick is back, my love is alive.

**Okay, that's it. Hope you liked it. I would appreciate some feedback. I'll love you forever if you fav' and review ;). Pft, I love you anyway for reading it all. Hope there weren't any miss-types. Bye for now.**

**-Livi xoxox**


End file.
